


Scratches

by Phoenix_Falls



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/pseuds/Phoenix_Falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Reid inquires about the scratches on Emily's back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

Emily dropped down low to the floor and stuck her leg out, making a sweeping motion and knocking her opponent off his feet where he landed on his back with a loud grunt with the wind knocked out of him. Grinning, Emily rolled forward and pinned him to the mat with one hand on his shoulder and her forearm pressing dangerously on his neck.

“Ready to tap out yet?” she singsonged, sweat beading on her forehead.

Morgan just rolled his eyes, which made her press a little harder and snicker triumphantly when he slapped his hand against the blue mat underneath him several times. Emily rocked backwards off of him, standing up and offering a hand to him while he coughed the air back into his lungs.

“You don’t expect me to do all that, do you?” Reid piped up from the side of the gym with concern. He wanted to get better at defending himself without a gun, not get the shit kicked out of him.

“S’matter, pretty boy?” Morgan laughed as he grabbed Emily’s hand and rose to his feet. “Scared Emily’s gonna kick your ass?”

“Well yeah.” Reid responded, cocking his head to one side slightly in confusion when Morgan and Emily just laughed. “I’m being serious.”

“Don’t worry, Reid.” Emily assured him, going over to the water she’d left on a side bench. “We’re going to start with basic stuff first, I just like to beat the marrow out of Morgan’s bones for a warm up.”

“Ouch,” Morgan protested, catching the bottle of water she hefted at him. “Why you gotta wound my pride too, Princess?”

“Someone’s got to.”

“Hey I let you win.”

“Yeah, you wish.”

“Come on, pretty boy,” Morgan said, ignoring Emily and pointing to a spot on the mat. “Square up.”

Reid nervously made his way over to the mat and turned to look pleadingly at JJ who had just walked into the room.

“There you guys are. Whatever horror you’re going to visit on Spence, it’ll have to wait.” JJ said cheerily, shooting Reid a wink. “Hotch called a meeting so conference room in thirty. Emily, can I see you for a minute?” she asked before turning around and walking out again.

“Ooo, you’re in trouble Prentiss.” Morgan teased. “Forget to make the bed this morning?”

“Worse.” Emily groaned, wiping her face off with a gym towel. “The coffee.” 

“Uh-oh.”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen her all day.”

“I’ll make sure you have a pretty headstone.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “Thanks.”

Twenty-five minutes later, Reid and Morgan were making their way back to the gym to look for something Reid’d forgotten in the workout room when they spotted Emily walking out of the women’s locker room. She was moving down the hall ahead of them, her suit jacket dangling from one hand

“Hey Princess!” Morgan called out, causing Emily to stop and turn her head towards them.

“Have you seen Reid’s file on the Oregon case in the gym?” Morgan asked, frowning when Emily shook her head and turned to face them fully.

“Emily did Morgan do that?” Reid asked thoughtfully, his case file having been forgotten. “I don’t want that to happen to me.”

Emily cocked her eyebrow and looked over at Morgan who shrugged. “What are you talking about?” she asked curiously.

“Your back…” Reid trailed off, rising on his toes as if trying to get a look at Emily’s back again.

Emily’s eyes widened and she turned around, craning her neck to see what he saw. The shirt she was wearing was a little low cut and there were deep red scratches clawed down the centre and sides of her back, disappearing under her shirt.

Morgan let out a loud laugh and lightly punched Emily’s arm while she hurriedly put on her suit jacket. “Not me,” Morgan said between laughs. “That was clearly all JJ.”

Reid tilted his head while Emily punched Morgan back, her blow not as gentle as his. “Was JJ sparring too?”

“Guess you’re not in _too_ much trouble, huh Princess?” Morgan asked, ignoring Reid and slinging his arm around Emily’s shoulder.

“Wait, I don’t get it.” Reid called after them, hurrying down the hall after them.


End file.
